


Saturday Morning Film Club

by Beauteousmajesty



Series: Rebuilding Lives, Brick by Brick (Post Cinderbrush, Can Be Read Separately) [3]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Gen, I will populate this fandom with my love for it, Jamie Wrenly is a 5'3 NB, Movie Night, Nail Polish, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteousmajesty/pseuds/Beauteousmajesty
Summary: It's Jamie's first time at Aff's and to celebrate Samuel finally relenting and permitting Jamie in the house, they're having a film morning.Also Jamie takes their boots off and the gang realise that Jamie is very much the smallest member.
Relationships: Cinderbrush gang
Series: Rebuilding Lives, Brick by Brick (Post Cinderbrush, Can Be Read Separately) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050953
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Saturday Morning Film Club

**Author's Note:**

> My experience with queer, small town teenagers comes from being one. So have a number of words that translate to 'I miss my friends'. Also it can either be platonic or romantic bc that's just how my friends were when we were little.
> 
> The only stuff I know about America comes from the Sims and Google, so eh, you get what you get.

Aff’s house was a shoes off house. Samuel had finally relented and let Jamie come round to visit - the others had had permission for far longer, but this is Jamie’s first time. It's cozy in Aff’s place, nothing like the cold empty space of the Solomon mansion, or the tangible tension of the Murasaki household. There’s an old throw tossed over the sofa, Sasha is lounging on it, catlike, as Jamie enters. Her shining, patent leather shoes are carelessly abandoned amidst Aff’s battered fake converse and Cameron’s bright sneakers. 

At Aff’s pleading look, they move to remove their platform boots, accepting that they’ll lose their extra two inches of height. Their boots are great, they let them suitably look down on any customers 5’5 or smaller, and their wide brimmed hat completes the illusion. And yes, whilst, their long flowing outfit does communicate that they’re in business, it also makes them look tall. But, well, Aff towers over them when they’re in their boots - Aff towers over everyone, however. And Sasha and Jamie are the same height when Jamie is wearing their boots. This is a fact that Jamie is aware of. Sasha less so. Jamie’s distance is calculated - they withdraw often to recline carelessly, or sprawl over school desks rather than let their friends come to the realisation that Jamie Wrenly is Short.

But they take their boots off for Aff, and then it's inescapable. Aff can see right over their head. Particularly after Jamie removes their hat, to appease Samuel’s home manners and conventions. It comes briefly to Jamie’s attention that the peg that Aff has hung their hat on is currently out of their reach, although perfectly reasonable for their taller friend. They don’t think Aff has noticed this, it’s not the kind of thing their resident thembo tends to notice. 

Sasha has rolled over to contemplate Jamie fully, her eyes scanning over their carefully discarded boots. 

‘Nice boots, Jamie,’ she says, playfully earnest as ever, ‘where’d you get them? If they’re not available anymore I’m going to be so disappointed’

‘Guilted Greg into some niche little store in New York, sorry Sasha, I don’t think there’s a pair for you and I don’t think they’re quite your style, they don't exactly scream "Oh Mr Johnson, I'm such an excellent student, however did I manage to forget my science homework, please forgive me I've never done a crime in my life"'. 

'Excellent impersonation, as ever.' Sasha is moving now, coming to inspect their boots, she's about five feet from Jamie when she takes stock of them properly. 'Fuck, you're short.'

It's an undeniable fact. Jamie stands at least two inches smaller than Sasha, making them the smallest of the group. They frown a little at the acknowledgement (their mom might call it a pout, but it's a frown).

Sasha moves to look at their boots, poking at the well tended black leather before holding them up to her own shoes. 'Are these a seven?' Jamie nods, 'can I try them on?' 

'Fuck, sure, why not.'

And with that, Sasha laces on Jamie's favourite boots to tower over four inches higher than them. It takes Jamie's breath away a little, they've got a bit of a thing for taller people. They've got a bit of a thing for Sasha, as well. 

'Hmm. Jamie darling, shut your mouth, you'll catch flies like that, dear.' Sasha's hand is under their chin and they're fairly certain she's using her skills on them, but they don't really mind. 'You too, Aff. They're just boots, dears, lovely tall boots, nothing to lose your minds over.'

It's not the boots, Jamie thinks. But they don't say it. They merely take care to shut their mouth and go and toss themself onto the sofa that Sasha had vacated. Somewhere deep in one of their pockets is a bottle of nail varnish and they begin to fish around for it as they watch Aff awkwardly stammer at Sasha. 

Cam makes his way out of the kitchen, bearing a bowl of popcorn. He stops short when he catches sight of Sasha.

'Fuck, Sash, that's hot. Are those Jamie's boots?'

'Do you like it?' Sasha's pulling out her A game for no good reason, but it's working. Jamie can see the popcorn falling casualty to her whims if she continues. Eh, they'll watch.

Aha. There's their nail varnish. Why it was in a components pocket, they have no clue, but they set it up on an end table and make themself comfortable. Sure they're meant to be watching a film right now, but they are fine to watch Sasha play with the others, now that they're out of her radius.

Once the varnish is set up on the table, Jamie looks up to see Sasha kiss Cameron quickly before bending down to take the boots back off. She glances in their direction briefly, 'Jamie, you'd better share that sofa. I'm not sitting on the floor'

Jamie doesn't move. This is comfortable. They focus on scraping off the last of last week's nail varnish instead. Once she's done with their boots, Sasha makes her way over, truly the queen bee. 'Jamie, I asked you to move.'

They don't look up, 'make me.'

They don't know what they were expecting, but it definitely isn't what happens. Not looking up is definitely a mistake, because they are completely taken by surprise when Aff picks them up and hefts them onto their shoulder like they weigh nothing. Jamie will deny it, but they squeak in surprise.

'Aff, why would you betray me like this? My almost sibling. My tallest friend. And it comes to this great betrayal. To atone for your crimes, you can paint my fingernails.'

It doesn't matter that Aff was painting their fingernails anyway because they liked it. It was their punishment now. Well, it would be once they put Jamie down, instead of holding them over one shoulder like a sack of non-binary drug dealer potatoes.

'Aff, put me down.' No effect. They can't even see what Sasha and Cam are up to on the sofa. 'Please'.

'Sure.' Aff says, sitting down in the last free seat on the sofa, next to Jamie's end table. They set Jamie down in their lap and Jamie kicks their legs out over Cameron, who is in the middle.

Sasha is fiddling with the remote as she scrolls for a film to watch. Cam is making a start on the popcorn. Aff wraps an arm round Jamie to lean them forward to grab the nail varnish and begin.

Two hours later, the end credits roll. Jamie has absolutely no idea about what happened in the film they watched. Cameron lies buried under the legs of his friends, as Sasha reclines against the sofa's other arm. The empty popcorn bowl is somewhere on the floor, and Aff snores against Jamie's shoulder. The throw has found its way off the back of the sofa to cover up the mess of legs.

There's not a single person on the sofa sitting properly. Jamie adjusts themself in Aff's arms before raising a foot to slowly kick Cameron over onto Sasha.

'Hey, Sash. Does your hair need touching up? Because mine sure as fuck does?' Jamie's undercut is getting unbearably fluffy, Aff had spent half the film stroking it before they fell asleep, after their painting was done. Jamie's red streaks could also use some new friends and their brown roots were beginning to show. All atrocious.

'Hmm, yeah. Are you free Wednesday night? We can have a dye session.' Jamie nods, 'it's a date, then, lovely.'

Yeah, Jamie thinks. It is lovely. They look over at their friends, not associates, piled onto a too small sofa, and they don't feel the need to hide that they're the smallest or that they like them. Aff's been cuddling them for over two hours now and it's not that they're tolerating it. Jamie thinks they're enjoying it as much as Aff. It's a date, Wednesday night, they're looking forward to it. Nothing like a night at home with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :))


End file.
